


Made To Measure

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: charlieficathon, Frotting, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Try that for size - by Torino10154</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/22498.html).

It had seemed harmless enough at first—the flirting. Teddy had grown into an attractive young man. To start with, it had just been the odd comment here and there but over time the remarks had become more and more personal; it was now an ingrained part of their conversations, whenever it was just the two of them. Charlie had presumed that Teddy just enjoyed being able to be himself around him and was making the most of the freedom of not having to hold back certain details for fear of offending someone. He never imagined that Teddy’s flirting could have any weight behind it. They were sat on either end of the sofa in Teddy’s new flat, each drinking from a bottle of butterbeer and indulging in their usual banter.

“I can think of better uses for that skill,” Charlie teased, as Teddy let his raised middle finger deflate to its usual size.

“I can do it to my cock, if that’s what you mean,” Teddy stated rather matter-of-factly. Charlie huffed out an uncomfortable laugh.

“You mean you’ve actually tried it?” Charlie knew he should probably back out of this conversation rapidly, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

Teddy just shrugged. “I can’t remember a time when I didn’t do it. What boy doesn’t experiment with what his dick can do?”

“None,” Charlie agreed, “I grew up with five brothers.”

“Of course, I didn’t fully appreciate all the benefits until recent years.” Teddy winked.

“Yeah, good for catching the attention of basket shoppers.” Charlie grinned.

“I can do better than that,” Teddy leered back, leaning more towards Charlie, “I can make it longer, shorter, wider, thinner, cut or uncut.”

Charlie let out a slow breath and hoped Teddy didn’t notice Charlie’s cock hardening beneath his trousers. “Why would you want to make it thinner?”

Teddy spoke quietly, his voice low and rough “Because I can make it bigger once I’m in. I can even curve it up a bit, to hit the sweet spot.” His hand came to rest on Charlie’s upper thigh and Charlie bit back a groan. When had he moved so close?

“How big can you make it?” Charlie asked, because he had to say something to distract himself from the urge to find a more enjoyable use for his mouth.

Teddy chuckled as he leaned close, his breath tickling Charlie’s ear.

“How big do you want it, Charlie?”

Charlie shoved Teddy onto his back, pinning him to the sofa as he ground their hips together. He captured Teddy’s mouth with his own, opening up as he felt Teddy’s tongue against his lips, begging for more. Teddy’s hands were touching him everywhere, it was overwhelming. Charlie could have sworn there were more than two hands on him at times—he certainly wouldn’t put it past Teddy.

“You still—haven’t—answered my—my question,” Teddy struggled to get out between fervent kisses.

“Eh?” Charlie grunted disinterestedly, he was too distracted by all the hands on him and Teddy’s writhing form beneath him.

“How big do you want it?”

Charlie pulled up for a moment, taking in Teddy’s dishevelled and totally fuckable appearance.

“I guess I’ll just have to try it for size,” he shrugged with a smile, descending on Teddy once more.

_Fin_


End file.
